Playboy's Tale
by tinkaibell
Summary: Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kris adalah tiga lelaki yang tidak berhenti mencari cinta sejati. Walaupun mereka lelaki yang berkualitas, namun tak mudah untuk mendapatkan 'wanita' yang mereka impikan. Gelar playboy pun tak dapat dihindari. Tapi, sehebat-hebatnya playboy, akan ada wanita yang dapat melumpuhkan hati mereka. Wanita seperti apa itu? ITS KAIHUN/CRACK PAIR/GS/BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Playboy's Tale**

 **By**

 **Tinkaibell**

 **WARN**

 **This is GS fanfiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **KAIHUN AREA**

 **With**

 **Chanbaek, Krisho and others.**

 **Genre/rating? Find it by ur self.**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kisah hidup para tiga makhluk _playboy_. _Club_ malam, alkohol, _free sex_ dan wanita adalah hidup mereka. Mereka bilang sih, ini bukan soal _playboy_ tapi ini adalah proses demi mendapatkan pendamping hidup. Yang menjadi masalahnya, mereka bertiga belum mendapatkan wanita yang cocok. Padahal mereka ini tampan, mapan, berkualitas, banyak wanita diluar sana yang memperebutkan mereka dan mereka malah senang dengan hal itu, itu membuktikan bahwa mereka pantas dicintai. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak mantan kekasih mereka. Namun tiap kali mereka menjalin hubungan dan mencoba serius, ujung-ujungnya hanya kebosananlah yang mereka dapatkan.

Namun semua itu bukanlah karena cinta. Para wanita yang pernah memohon untuk dijadikan kekasih mereka, bahkan rela menyerahkan tubuhnya secara Cuma-Cuma bukanlah atas dasar cinta yang tulus. Para wanita itu hanyalah memanfaatkan kekayaan dan popularitas mereka –para lelaki- yang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Padahal mereka hanya ingin mencari cinta sejati mereka. Maka, setelah tau para wanita itu hanya memanfaatkanya saja, mereka kana memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara kejam. Dan julukan mereka bukan hanya _playboy_ , tapi mereka juga sering dijuluki dengan para lelaki brengsek yang suka memainkan hati para wanita walaupun kenyataanya tidak seperti itu.

Tetapi, bagaimana jika ada gadis yang dapat meluluhkan hati mereka? Padahal mereka –para gadis- hanyalah gadis yang bisa terbilang cukup 'biasa' dn terlalu polos dibandingkan dengan para wanita yang selama ini mereka kencani. Tapi mereka dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itulah takdir mereka. Apa yang dilakukan para playboy ini untuk bisa mendapatkan hati gadis yang katanya adalah takdir mereka?

"hey beritau aku siapa namamu!"

"kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

"mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu.. _sugar_."

"sial! Kau satu-satunya wanita yang merendahkanku!"

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat mempermainkanmu, astaga. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin serius denganmu."

"ya, aku yang memintamu menjadi sekretaris pribadiku dan kau tak akan bisa menolak."

"kau terlalu indah malam ini."

"aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, tetapi aku butuh persiapan mengingat hubunganku yang selalu gagal ini. _I love you and i want you to be mine_."

"aku serius. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon percayalah."

" _now, you are mine, sugar.._ "

-JONGIN-

"kau ini cerewet sekali."

"wah, aku tak menyangka kita kana bertemu lagi disini. Apa jangan-jangan kau menguntitku, hm?"

"selain cerewet, kau galak juga ya."

"kenapa kau begitu cantik malam ini?"

"tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"ya aku tau aku ini mantan brengsek yang suka memainkan hati wanita. Tapi tidak denganmu. Aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan saat aku bersama wanita lain."

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku merasa aku mencintaimu. Sebagai takdirku, masa depanku dan separuh dari jiwaku."

" _and the rest of all is a secret_."

" _you are the only exception_."

-CHANYEOL-

"astaga, apa kau seorang dewi? Bagaimana ada wanita secantik dan selembut dirimu?"

"kau bertindak seolah aku adalah orang jahat. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyakitimu seperti mantan-mantanku. Percayalah."

"kau memang takdirku."

"ini memang rumit, tapi—bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali ini saja?"

"seburuk itukah diriku dimatamu?"

"baik, aku akan pergi jika itu maumu."

"aku melakukan ini karena memang aku mencintaimu!"

"aku mencintaimu bukan untuk bermain-main. Kau bisa langsung membunuhku dengan cara apapun kalau aku menyakitimu."

"kau tau, kau terlalu indah. Bahkan langitpun iri melihat keindahanmu yang menyaingi mereka."

" _i'm not your savior, you are my savior, darling. You save a whole of my heart_."

-KRIS-

 _ **Kim Jongin (23): CEO of Kim Coorporation. Kim Coorporation adalah sebuah perusahaan agensi musik dengan kualitas para artisnya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ia yang paling muda diantara kedua sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol (25): Soloist muda yang sangat tampan dan sedang naik daun saat ini. Kemampuan bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik membuat hati para wanita meleleh dalam sekejap. Sahabat Kim Jongin dan Wu Yifan.**_

 _ **Wu Yifan (25): Model papan atas dengan wajah China-Canada, memiliki nama panggung Kris, ketampananya tidak usah diraukan lagi. Saat ia melakukan pemotretan dengan beberapa wanita, saat itu juga wanita itu akan menjadi target Kris. Sahabat Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol.**_

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

A/N: halooooo, aku bawa ff baru nih padahal ff marrying mr arrogant belom selesai huhu TAT. Gatau kenapa tiba2 lagi pengen bgt nulis ini cerita. So gimana? Tertarikah atau gak usah di lanjut? Aku udah tulis untuk chap selanjutnya kalo masih ada yg berminat sih. Review 10 keatas dehh bakal aku update fast. Kalo gak ya mungkin gak dilanjut, ngapain kan dilanjut kalo gak ada yg minat;((

Disini fokusnya ke kaihun karna aku emg lagi cinta bgt sm mereka yaampun. Tdnya mau bikin hunkai tapi karna feelnya lg di kaihun, jadi yaudah deh. Ini juga bentuk pelampiasan atas berita kaistal. Maksutnya, i love kaistal but if for real? Idk, i just... ntahlah hati sama mental ini blm siap. Ini terlalu cepet sumpah:')

Dah ah segitu aja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Buat yg gasuka mending gausah baca daripada harus mencaci karyaku. Hehe.

p.s: untuk yg bingung knp ada kata 'wanita' dan 'gadis' itu alesanya karna aku gasuka pake kata wanita untuk para uke/? Jd jgn bigung ya, kalo masih ada yg bingung silakan tanya dikotak review atau kotak pm. Sekian~~

Last

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1: Lets Play

**Playboy's Tale**

 **By**

 **Tinkaibell**

 **WARN**

 **This is GS fanfiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **KAIHUN AREA**

 **With**

 **Chanbaek, Krisho and others.**

 **Genre/rating? Find it by ur self.**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

"eunghh ahh ahh kaihh"

"ohh _yes baby_ , desahkan namaku terus.. hhh kau begitu sempit dan nikmat babyhh"

"anghh kaihh hisap terus nghh yahh seperti itu hmhh"

" _am close baby_ shh bersiaplah—"

CKLEK

"wow _dude_."

"shh sebentar, sial kalian mengangguku. Biarkan aku menuntaskan ini lebih dulu."

"oke, kami akan menunggu diluar. Jangan lama-lama, _jerk_."

BLAM

Pintu tertutup dari luar dan tak lama Kai menumpahkan benihnya di dalam rahim wanita yang sedang berada dipangkuanya. Setelah selesai, lelaki itu segera mencabut miliknya dari goa hangat wanita itu. Segera ia memakai kembali celananya dan merapikan pakaian dan penampilanya. Saat ia hendak bangun dari duduknya, ia mengernyit melihat wanita tadi masih belum memakai celana dalamnya dan malah menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"pulanglah." Kata Jongin singkat. Wajah wanita itu semakin cemberut dan Jongin malas untuk meladeninya.

"aku bilang pulang!" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"tapi aku masih merindukanmu, Kai." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada manjanya.

Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "terserah." Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun tanganya di tahan oleh wanita itu.

"demituhan Krystal! Aku masih punya urusan, dan urusanku bukan hanya mengurusimu saja. Sekarang kau yang keluar atau aku yang keluar?"

Dengan wajah marah Krystal segera membereskan pakaianya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan Kai. Setelah Krystal keluar, dua lelaki tadi segera masuk dengan wajah malas.

"dasar bajingan. Tak bisakah kau menahan hormonmu itu? Aku bosan selalu memergokimu yang sedang bercinta." Kris berucap dengan nada datarnya sambil duduk dihadapan Kai diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"ya, dan aku selalu kalah start denganmu, Kai."

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu, brengsek!"

Chanyeol, orang yang tadi memanggil Kai hanya tertawa. "bukankah begitu cara para wanita itu memanggilmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. **Kim Jongin**. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan CEO Kim Coorporation? Sebuah perusahaan agency dibidang musik dan modeling yang saat ini nilai sahamnya yang paling tinggi dibanding perusahaan agensi lainnya. Ia masih muda, tampan dan kaya raya, siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Hanya orang bodoh yang menolaknya. Bahkan wanitapun rela mengangkang didepanya secara cuma-cuma demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Satu alasan kenapa ia tidak suka dipanggil Kai oleh sahabatnya itu adalah karena nama Kai hanya untuk para orang-orang asing yang tidak dekat denganya. Dan ia tak suka jika orang terdekatnya memanggilnya Kai. Ia lebih suka dipanggil Jongin karena memang itulah namanya. Jika ia sudah meminta seseorang untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jongin' berarti orang itu sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang penting dihidupnya.

"sudahlah hentikan tingkah laku kalian." Kris mendengus. "kita kesini mau memberi tau sesuatu."

"apa itu?"

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, setelah mendapat perintah pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki setengah baya namun masih cukup gagah untuk usianya. Lelaki itu menutup pintu dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"ada apa Jisung?"

"maaf menggangu waktu anda, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin memberikan CV dari calon supervisor kita yang baru." Jisung menyerahkan map kepada Jongin. "saya juga sudah meng- _interview_ nya. Dilihat dari pengalaman kerjanya, dia berpotensi untuk mengurus keungan para karyawan. Tetapi semua keputusan ada ditangan Tuan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menaruh map itu di mejanya. "aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Sekarang kau bisa kembali." Jisung mengangguk dan membungkukan lagi tubuhnya, setelahnya lelaki itu segera keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

"jadi ada apa Kris?"

"lusa aku akan menggelar pesta untuk memperingati tahun ke-3 aku menjadi model. Ini bukan pesta biasa, kau tau." Kris menaik-turunkan alisnya dan Jongin tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa maksud Kris.

" _call_. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan untuk melihat para wanita _sexy_." Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"oh serius. _You guys are really disgusting_." Chanyeol menampilkan wajah 'wtf' nya. Dan Kis hanya mendengus. "berkacalah. Kau itu juga sama dengan kami." Ucap Kris. Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tanganya, "oke aku akan kembali bekerja." Kris berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Chanyeol.

Jongin diam saja ditempat duduknya. "aku juga akan kembali latihan. Jangan lupa lusa, dan persiapkan tenagamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu keduanya segera meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"itu apa?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Suho. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan temannya sedang duduk tepat berada dibelakangnya sambil mengintip isi undangan yang sedang ia pegang.

"kau mengangetkanku, Sehun."

Yang dipanggil Sehun hanya menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli, "itu apa?" ulangnya.

"ini undangan. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Suho, Sehun hanya mendengus. "astaga aku tau, maksutku itu udangan apa?"

"entahlah. Aku mendapatkan ini dari dewan direksi." Gumam Suho. "ah Sehun! kau harus menemaniku kesana ya? Ple aseee?" gadis itu menangkupkan tanganya didepan dada dan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menolak dan menghela napas pasrah.

"yeay! Kalau begitu kita besok harus mencari gaun."

"ah apa? Gaun? Tapi aku baru saja interview kemarin dan belum tentu perusahaan itu mau menerimaku. Kau taukan itu perusahaan besar." Sehun mengeluh. Ia benar-benar pesimis saat ini karena belum mendapatkan konfrimasi sampai sekarang.

"hey kenapa bilang seperti itu? Aku yakin kau pasti diterima Sehunna, kau ini pintar dan berkualitas. Aku saja yang kalah pintar darimu bisa masuk perusahaan itu, kenapa kau tidak?" Suho mengelus lengan Sehun untuk menenangkan gadis cantik itu, "sudahlah yang penting kita harus bersenang-senang dulu _baby_."

Sehun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Suho. Setelahnya mereka segera bergegas untuk tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

..

Seorang Wu Yifan tidak pernah menggelar pesta sederhana. Tamu-tamu yang diundangpun bukan sembarang orang. Terlihat dengan penampilan para tamu yang sangat elegant dan pastilah mereka dari kalangan menegah keatas semua. Hanya ada beberapa CEO yang datang karena ia memang hanya seorang model, jadi kebanyakan yang datang rekan-rekan kerjanya semua.

Suho adalah Direktur Manager, jadi tak heran kalau gadis cantik nan mungil itu turut diundang di pesta Kris. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengenal sang pemilik pesta, tapi ia memiliki jabatan yang penting dikantor maka dari itu ia mendapatkan undangan untuk ke pesta ini.

Suho dan Sehun turun dari mobil, lalu Suho menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah seorang penjaga disana dan ia berjalan masuk dengan Sehun disampinya. Ternyata pesta sudah dimulai, dan saat ini sang pemilik pesta sedang berbicara di depan untuk membuka acara.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Suho dan Sehun yang saat itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Para tamu yang tadinya sedang menatap Kris yang sedang berbicara langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearan pintu masuk. Bukan hanya para tamu, Kris yang sedang berdiri di panggungpun menghentikan pembicaraanya dan ikut menatap kearah dua gadis yang masih berdiri depan pintu masuk itu.

Lelaki itu menatap kearah salah satu dari dua gadis tersebut, lebih tepatnya kearah gadis mungil yang memakai _dress_ berwarna biru laut panjang tanpa lengan dengan tali yang menggantung indah dilehernya. Bagian belakang _dress_ itu pun terbuka, sehingga mengekspos punggung mulus wanita itu membuat siapa saja akan lapar dan ingin meraba punggung itu. Setelah puas menatap gadis itu, Kris kembali membuka suaranya.

" _and well_ , aku kedatangan tamu _special_ kali ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Kris turun dari panggung dan jalan ketempat Suho berdiri. Sesampainya dihadapan Suho, Kris tersenyum amat tampan dan menggenggam tangan halus Suho, " _welcome to my house, cinderella_." Dan ia mengecup punggung tangan Suho. Setelahnya ia menarik tangan Suho dengan lembut dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap keduanya dengan jengkel.

 _Oh goddamn it!_

Umpat Sehun dalam hati. Saat ini ia tengah berkeliaran didalam pesta mencari keberadaan Suho, ponsel gadis itu juga tidak aktif. Ingatkan Sehun untuk memaki Suho setelah mereka sampai dirumah. Yang benar saja ia sendirian dipesta mewah ini dan yang lebih parahnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal satu orangpun yang berada disini. Ia ingin menangis juga rasanya, tapi ia masih waras untuk melakukan itu. Kim Joonmyeon brengsek!

Sehun terus mendumal, ia terus berkeliling mencari Suho. Sambil membawa gelas _red wine_ yang tadi diambilnya, kepalanya sibuk menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri sampai—

BRUK

Ia menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan minumannya di kemeja mahal seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. _Oh good_ , Sehun. _you made a big mistake!_ Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

..

Jongin saat ini tengah jalan terburu-buru menghindari para mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya. Ternyata si bajingan itu telah mengundang banyak mantanya disini dan sekaran ia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para wanita matre itu. Terimakasih untuk Kris.

Saat ia sedang sibuk berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dirinya masih dikejar oleh para siluman berwujud malaikat itu atau tidak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan menabrak seseorang dan ia juga metasakan bagian baju depannya yang basah. _Oh great_! Baju ini benar-benar baru sampai ketanganya setelah ia memesannya di Prancis, dan sekarang juga seseorang menumpahkan minuman tepat dibajunya. Ketika menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang tersebut dan bersiap memakinya namun saat melihat wajah orang itu dirinya hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berkutik.

Oh Tuhan, ternyata di dunia ini masih ada wanita secantik ini. Tidak, kata cantik saja tidak cukup untuknya. Ia begitu—indah? Ah kata indah juga masih kurang untuknya. Sempurna? Mm-hm mungkin kata itu cocok untuk dewi fortuna sepertinya. Batin Jongin.

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar menatap Sehun dari bawah sampai keatas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lihatlah kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos, _dress_ merah tanpa lengan yang sangat pendek dan ketat yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih kapas, _make up_ yang tidak menor dan terlihat natural dan jangan lupakan leher jenjangnya karena gadis itu menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya. Damn, hanya melihatnya saja membuat seorang Kim Jongin panas tanpa belum menyentuh tubuhnya—

" ey—hey! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Jongin dari fantasi liarnya, ia kembali menatap gadis yang saat ini menatapnya dengan risih. "a-ah ya aku mendengarmu." _Fuck_! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin gugup didepan wanita? Ayolah Kim Jongin itu penakhluk wanita, ingat? Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Terdengar helaan napas dari gadis itu. "aku tau kau tak mendengarku. Baiklah kuulangi. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ini dikemejamu. Berikan aku tagihan _laudry_ nya dan aku akan membayarnya sebagai gantinya.

Jongin terkekeh, "tidak perlu. Kemeja ini akan berada ditempat sampah nantinya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "maaf aku tidak mengerti."

"tidak usah dimengerti." Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun "bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya.." ia berbisik di telinga Sehun. "kau mengangkang dibawahku, hm manis?" lelaki itu mengecup leher Sehun, setelahnya ia menatap Sehun kembali menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Bukan karena malu, ia terlalu marah. Sialan, siapa lelaki ini yang berani melecehkanya? Dikira dirinya ini pelacur? Oh maaf saja tapi Sehun ini bukan perempuan seperti itu. Lalu dengan penuh emosi ia menampar pipi kiri lelaki itu.

Plak

"jaga ucapanmu brengsek." Sehun menahan amarahnya walaupun dimatanya sudah berkilat kebencian. "maaf, tapi aku bukan pelacur. Silakan cari—"

"Kai! Ah sayang akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seorang wanita datang dan memotong ucapan Sehun. terlihat wanita itu langsung menggandeng lengan lelaki yang dipanggil Kai itu dengan manja.

"oh! Kau sedang bersama seseorang rupanya? Siapa dia? Apa dia mantan kekasihmu yang lain?" Sehun berdecih saat mendengar suara wanita tersebut yang sok dibuat-buat. 'dia sudah punya kekasih dan dia dengan beraninya menyuruhku mengangkang? Terlalu brengsek. Semoga aku tidak menemukan lelaki sejenisnya lagi.' Batin Sehun.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan siap untuk pergi, namun saat ia hendak melangkah tanganya ditahan oleh lelaki tadi. Ia meliriknya sekilas dan langsung menghempaskan tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"hey beritau aku siapa namamu!"

Sehuh masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu, namun ia mengabaikannya dan ia cukup muak untuk menatap wajahnya kembali. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Suho benar-benar shock sekaligs bingung, maka dari itu ia hanya diam saja ketika lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya ini mencium punggung tangannya dan menariknya ke lantai dua, lebih tepatnya sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Wu Yifan. Seorang model dengan popularitasnya yang sangat tinggi di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia tau Kris, hanya sebatas tau karena dia sangat terkenal dan semua orang tau itu. Yang ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa ia dibawa ke kamar pribadi seorang Wu Yifan padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal. Bertatap muka saja baru kali ini, lalu apa maksudnya ini?

"maaf sebelumnya Kris-ssi, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Suho dengan was-was. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa oanjang nan mewah milik Kris. Lelaki itu sedang duduk tepat disampingnya dan tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

Lelaki itu membelai pipi Suho "astaga, apa kau seorang dewi? Bagaimana ada wanita secantik dan selembut dirimu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh konyol menurut Suho. Apa-apaan itu? Dirinya merasa bahwa sekarang Kris tengah merayu nya.

Gadis itu menyentak tangan Kris. "kau sedang mencoba merayuku, huh? Maaf saja aku bukan perempuan rendahan seperti yang kau cari."

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, itu saja."

Suho kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. "oh ya? Tapi perlakuanmu berbanding terbalik dengan perkataanmu barusan.

Kris menghela napasnya, sentuhannya baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis mungil. "baiklah maafkan aku." ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberikan jarak antara Suho dengan dirinya. "sudah kan?"

Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian pandanganya mengedar menelusuri kamar Kris. Dan ia baru menyadari, bahwa kamar Kris amat sangat besar dan mewah. Tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya membisikkan kata 'wah' yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kris. Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"apa kamarku sehebat itu?"

Menyadari itu, Suho cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya dan menatap Kris datar. "tidak."

"hey kau galak sekali."

"lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya lagi. "oke, sekarang kau mau apa?"

"aku hanya ingin kembali ke bawah. Temanku pasti sedang mencariku." Suho beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu Kris segera menyela jalanya, ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Suho. "setidaknya beri tau namamu dulu biar kita impas."

"untuk apa?"

"hanya biar kita impas. Kau sudah mengetahui namaku tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu."

Sambil berdecak malas, ia mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Kris, "Suho. Namaku Suho. Sudah puaskan? Sekarang biarkan aku lewat."

"wow, kau benar-benar." Gumam Kris. "ayo kita keluar sekalian aku juga akan turun kebawah untuk menyambut tamu-tamuku."

Suho mengabaikan perkataan Kris. Ia harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sehun, pasti bocah itu uring-uringan mencarinya. Ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya lowbat. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu Kris yang sedang mengejarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menuju toilet, selain untuk menghindari Kris ia juga ingin melihat penampilannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sehingga Kris si model terkenal itu mendekatinya?

Baru saja ia memasuki toilet, ia sudah disambut oleh suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Itu Sehun, sedang berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

..

Sesampainya ditoilet Sehun berdiri didepan cermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti pelacur? Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Make up_ nya tidak menor, _dress_ nya juga sederhana. Lantas kenapa lelaki tadi—ah sudahlah toh dirinya tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi.

Saat dirinya sedang asik mentapi wajahnya di cermin, terdengar suara heels mendekat, tanda akan ada orang yang akan ke toilet. Ia menatap pintu masuk dengan pandangan berharap dan tak lama muncullah seseorang yang sedari tadi membuatnya pusing.

"Suho!"

Sehun memekik kencang membuat yang dipanggil terlonjak sedikit, kemudian gadis itu memberikan tatapan mautnya yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari gadis yang lainnya.

"kemana saja kau?! Tak taukah jika aku— ah entahlah aku ingin pulang."

"kau terkena masalah?"

"ya, ini pesta yang buruk dan aku benar-benar ingin pulang."

Suho mengangguk setuju. " _call_ , kita pulang. Aku juga malas berada disini lama-lama."

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Jongin hanya duduk diruang kerjanya sambil mengusap pipinya, lebih tepatnya pipi kirinya yang kemarin baru saja ditampar oleh seorang gadis. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya terkekeh sendiri. Astaga, gadis itu benar-benar belum tau siapa dirinya? Jongin akan membuat gadis itu menyesal karena sudah menolak tawaranya.

"oh _please you idiot_! Berhenti tertawa seperti psikopat, Jongin!"

"hey Chanyeol, apa kau pernah ditolak seorang gadis? Bahkan kau ditampar oleh gadis itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "apa maksud— ah? Jangan bilang kau baru saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita?"

"yep."

"wow, itu hebat."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kris sedang menjalani pemotretan dan Chanyeol sedang istirahat dari latihanya. "omong-omong, saat dipesta kau kemana? Aku tak melihatmu lagi setelah aku berhasil melarkan diri dari para wanita itu."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, "ya kau taulah. Aku bersenang-senang." Dan Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada map yang sejak kemarin belum ia periksa. Lelaki itu mengambilnya dan mulai membaca CV yang diberikan Jisung kemarin.

"Oh Sehun? sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya—ah!"

Jongin berteriak cukup keras, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget. "ada apa Jong—"

"ini! Chanyeol, ini gadis yang barusan aku ceritakan!" ucap Jongin terlalu semangat seolah ia telah menemukan harta karun yang paling berharga. Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Jongin dan memperhatikan foto Sehun yang berada di CV terebut, kemudian ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau bisa menerimanya Jong," kata Chanyeol sembari mengembalikan kertas itu. Ia bisa melihat seringai lebar Jongin. "kau punya rencana?"

"tentu." Jongin mengambil telpon dan mendial nomor sekretarisnya. "Jisung, hubungi orang yang bernama Oh Sehun. bilang kalau dia diterima diperusahaan ini dan ia dapat bekerja mulai besok. Dan besok kau tuntunlah dia untuk memahami seluk beluk kantor ini. Ah ya kau tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk menghadap keruanganku, biar aku saja besok yang menemuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin kembali menyeringai puas.

" _lets play, baby_."

 _ **Oh Sehun(22): ia baru saja lulus dari Universitas Seoul jurusan psikologi. Sehun termasuk mahasiswi yang berprestasi, ia bahkan pernah menjadi asisten dosen. Dan sekarang ia tengan melamar diperusahaan yang sama seperti Suho.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun(25): penyanyi soloist yang baru saja debut di Kim Coorporation. Ia betreman baik dengan Suho karena mereka sering bertemu disaat Baekhyun masih menjadi trainee.**_

 _ **Kim Joonmyeon (24): Direktur Manager di Kim Coorporation. Tinggal disebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah bersama Sehun, sepupnya.**_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: waw ini panjang:') soooo how? jadi ada yg mau lanjutannya kah? Tolong responnya ya hehe.

Kalo ada yg tanya kenapa aku gak hiatus kayak author lainya? Why?

Itu karena aku sedang menghibur diri sendiri. Kalo aku hiatus dan membiarkan otakku penuh dengan bayang2 kaistal itu buruk, serius. Aku sempet nangis, sempet sesek dada, sempet.. yah pokoknya terpukul lah. Kai itu separuh hidupku, separuh nafasku. Kaisoo/kaihun? Sebagian jiwaku. Jadi kalo aku hiatus aku gabisa bayangin hal2 sweet ttg mereka. Jd ya ini caraku buat menghibur diri sendiri.

Btw chanbaek momentnya di chap depan ya. Kalo di chap ini blm bisa karna alur yg blm memadai/? Sekian ajadeh daripada kalian bosen karena terlalu banyak cuap2 gajelas gini:')

 **Hun520han:** ini udah lanjuttt. Makasih udh suka sm ff alay kek gini:') Thanks for RnR

 **Kim Candy:** sudalah jgn bahas kaistal aku disini dunianya kaihun/? Iya kita liat aja apa maksutnya dgn ini semua huhu. Iyaa suho sm kris kok, salah satu otp aku jgg hehe. Thanks for RnR

 **Exolweareone9400:** waduu lg napsunya sm kaihun nih wkwk:v Thanks for RnR

 **Rmsfxxo:** ini sudah lanjuttt. Thanks for RnR

 **Pratomoony:** ini udh lanjutt. Tenang kaihun pasti sweet kok di chap2 selanjutnya wkwk. Thanks for RnR

 **Leeminoznurhayati:** ini udh lanjutt. Thanks for RnR

 **Ohsanie:** waduu ini kaihun with krisho chanbaek:') btw Thanks for RnR

 **MinnieWW:** ini chap 1nya. Thanks for RnR

 **Ohhanniehunnie:** stop bahas kaistal in here, disini tempatnya kaihun jd mari kita lestarikan kaihun/? Ini udh lanjutt. Thanks for RnR

 **HilmaExitics:** haduu aku lebih sakit, jgn bahas kaisat lg huhu first chap update. Thanks for RnR

 **Fyodult:** ini sudah lanjuttt. Thanks for RnR

 **KrisHo12:** iya udh kenyang nangisnya inimah:') okey krisho sm chanbaek otpku jg btw. Thanks for RnR

 **Bottomsehunnie:** wkwk aku jg kaihun hardship, tp kadang2 demam hunkai jg/? Ini udh fast udpate kan? Wkwk. Thanks for RnR

Segitu aja. Buat yg nunggu kaihun momentnya dibanyakin sabar ya, tunggu dichap selanjutnya. Ikutin terus ff abal ini dan jgn lupa ninggalin jejak untuk supportnya!:D

Last

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**Playboy's Tale**

 **By**

 **Tinkaibell**

 **WARN**

 **This is GS fanfiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **KAIHUN AREA**

 **With**

 **Chanbaek, Krisho and others.**

 **Genre/rating? Find it by ur self.**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Previous chapter

periksa. Lelaki itu mengambilnya dan mulai membaca CV yang diberikan Jisung kemarin.

"Oh Sehun? sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya—ah!"

Jongin berteriak cukup keras, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget. "ada apa Jong—"

"ini! Chanyeol, ini gadis yang barusan aku ceritakan!" ucap Jongin terlalu semangat seolah ia telah menemukan harta karun yang paling berharga. Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Jongin dan memperhatikan foto Sehun yang berada di CV terebut, kemudian ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau bisa menerimanya Jong," kata Chanyeol sembari mengembalikan kertas itu. Ia bisa melihat seringai lebar Jongin. "kau punya rencana?"

"tentu." Jongin mengambil telpon dan mendial nomor sekretarisnya. "Jisung, hubungi orang yang bernama Oh Sehun. bilang kalau dia diterima diperusahaan ini dan ia dapat bekerja mulai besok. Dan besok kau tuntunlah dia untuk memahami seluk beluk kantor ini. Ah ya kau tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk menghadap keruanganku, biar aku saja besok yang menemuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin kembali menyeringai puas.

" _lets play, baby_."

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Sampai saat ini Sehun tidak percaya ia diterima diperusahaan yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua orang. Padahal ia tidak terlalu berharap bisa bekerja disini, yah atau mungkin ia sudah ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu karyawan disini. Gadis itu masih menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan perasaan gugup. Sambil memantapkan hatinya, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"permisi? Saya kemari atas nama Park Jisung." Sehun bertanya kepada salah satu resepsionis saat ia sudah berada didalam Kim Coorporation. Ia bisa melihat sang resepsionis itu mengangguk sebentar lalu menelponya.

"anda bisa langsung keruangan beliau. Mari saya antar."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti resepsionis tersebut. Ruangan Park Jisung berada dilantai 6, dan Jisung mempunyai ruangan sendiri dan Sehun bisa menebak bahwa Jisung termasuk orang penting di perusahaan ini. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Sehun segera dibawa masuk oleh resepsionis tadi.

"saya mengantarkan Oh Sehun."

Jisung mengangguk, "ya terima kasih. Anda bisa kembali." Setelah mengatakan itu resepsionis itu segera pamit dan sebelum pamit Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

"silahkan duduk, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu duduk tepat dihadapan lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu.

"jadi, atas persetujuan CEO kami, anda sudah resmi bekerja disini."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "terimakasih, aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa aku diterima disini."

Jisung terkekeh, "berterima kasihlah pada CEO kami."

"ah benar, aku harus bertemu beliau. Apa—"

"tidak!" Jisung memotong perkataan Sehun dan mengagetkan gadis tersebut, "maksud saya, nanti jika ada waktu kau pasti bertemu dengan beliau."

"ahh begitu rupanya. Baiklah, jadi mulai kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?"

"sekarang juga. Dan panggil saja saya sekretaris Park seperti karyawan lainnya." Jisung berdiri diikuti Sehun, "mari saya antar keruanganmu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan Sehun sambil berbincang sedikit. Ternyata ruanganya berada di lantai 8 sedangkan ruangan Jisung berada di lantai 6. Sesaat gadis itu hanya menampilkan raut shocknya, karena—demiapa? Ia hanyalah karyawan baru dan hanya mendapat jabatan sebagai supervisor, tapi kenapa ia memiliki ruang pribadi yang cukup—ehm mungkin ini terlalu mewah untuk karyawan baru sepertinya.

"maaf? Kalau boleh saya bertanya kenapa saya mendapatkan ruangan pribadi seperti ini?"

"saya juga tidak mengerti, ini perintah dari atasan kami dan saya sebagai bawahannya hanya menjalankan tugas."

'perintah atasannya? Berarti atasannya sudah mengenalnya? Tapi apa iya? Atau ini perintah Suho? Gadis pendek itu kan memiliki jabatan tingg disini.' Monolog Sehun. ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa ia harus menemui pemilik Kim Coorp sekarang juga?

"baiklah, mungkin tugas saya sudah selesai. Jika perlu bantuan anda bisa mendial nomor 007 untuk menelpon saya."

"ya, sekali lagi terimakasih sekretaris Park." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Jisung keluar dari ruangannya.

Setelah Jisung meninggalkanya, Sehun berjalan medekati mejanya dan melihat seluruh isi ruanganya. Bahkan ada kamar mandi didalam ruangan ini. Terlalu hebat sampai-sampai Sehun sendiri pusing memikirkanya. Ia duduk dikursi miliknya, memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting lumayan keras.

Saat membuka matanya dan ingin mengeluarkan protes, langsung saja matanya membulat dan gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan langsung menunjuk sang pelaku dengan pandangan horor.

"KAU!?"

"wow, santai manis." Lelaki itu terkekeh. "kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

" _fuck_." Sehun mengumpat. "kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Apa kau bekerja di—oh sialan! Kenapa aku bisa satu kantor denganmu!?"

"hey kau ini galak sekali." Jongin –lelaki tadi- berjalan mendekati Sehun. tentu saja gadis itu berjalan mundur menghindari Jongin, namun apalah daya, punggungnya menabrak tembok dan ia bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan itu mengembang.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah yang –sialnya- sangat sexy sekali, "apa kau berubah pikiran dengan tawaranku malam itu?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun dan lelaki itu menyesap aroma tubuh gadis manis itu.

"menyingkir." Sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin walaupun ia tau itu tidak akan berpengaruh.

"aku hanya ingin merasakanmu, itu saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, bagaimana?" lelaki itu menatap Sehun. wajahnya tepat satu senti didepan wajah Sehun. gadis itu hanya bisa menahan napas kala mencium aroma _mint_ yang memabukkan dari tubuh Jongin.

"berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku bukan wanita murahan!?" gadis itu berhasil mendorong tubuh Jongin disaat lelaki itu sedikit lengah, "sekarang keluar dari ruanganku atau aku akan mengadukanmu kepada—"

"kepada siapa?" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun. "hey, dengar. Disini tak ada satu orangpun yang berani denganku."

Sehun mengernyit, "huh?" Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah bingung Sehun. "baiklah, nanti makan siang akan ku jemput. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin mencuri satu kecupan dibibir _cherry_ Sehun.

Sehun yang baru sadar jika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya hanya membelalak kaget, ia bisa melihat lelaki itu berlari dan tanpa sadar pipinya terasa panas.

"YAK!"

..

Waktunya jam makan siang. Tadi Sehun sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama Suho, gadis itu juga sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya diruanganya karena demiapapun Sehun itu tukang nyasar. Jadi sembari menunggu Suho ia membereskan mejanya dari laporan yang tadi diberi oleh Jisung. Bertepat ia selesai membereskan berkas, pintu ruangannya pun terbuka. Sehun sudah akan berteriak jika itu memang benar Suho tapi nyatanya—

"oh? Kau sudah siap rupanya."

Wajahnya berubah masam kala tau yang kemari bukannya Suho, melainkan si lelaki mesum nan menyebalkan. 'apa dia tak punya kerjaan sehingga menggangguku terus menerus?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"kenapa cemberut begitu. Mau aku cium, hm?"

"dalam mimpimu! Dasar mesum menyebalkan. Enyah kau!"

Bukanya marah, tapi Jongin malah terkekeh melihat sifat kekanak-kanakkan gadis didepannya ini. Segera ia menghampiri gadis yang sedang menggerutu itu dan menarik tanganya keluar.

"YA! Mau apa?!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari Jongin namun usaha itu sia-sia. Jongin terus saja menggenggam tanganya sampai mereka tiba di parkiran dan lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Mau tidak mau ya gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil sport Jongin dengan wajah yang masih cemberut seperti tadi.

"hey sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu, atau aku cium?" Jongin mengulang kalimat yang sama. Lelaki itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? aku mengajakmu bicara." Ucap Jongin dengan nada lembutnya. Terdengar helaan napas dari gadis yang disampingnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?"

"Jongin."

"—huh?"

"namaku Kim Jongin. Pasti kau belum tau namaku kan?"

Jongin tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mengenalkan dirinya dihadapan Sehun sebagai Jongin, bukan sebagai Kai. Padahal ia belum tau apakah Sehun akan menjadi orang yang berpengaruh dihidupnya atau bukan, tapi entah kenapa hati Jongin terasa berbeda jika saat sedang bersama Sehun. perasaan asing yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya membuat hatinya sedikit yakin atas gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya ini.

"siapapun namamu aku tidak peduli." Gumam Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh lelaki disampingnya itu.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "aku hanya memberi tau. Siapa tau kau bisa saja mendesahkan namaku nanti."

"mati saja kau."

Jongin tertawa. Seumur hidupnya baru ada satu orang gadis yang menyumpahinya mati. Ini benar-benar luar biasa dan menaklukkan Sehun membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat keras dan Jongin menyukai itu.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah restoran yang –ehm- Sehun susah untuk mendeskripsikanya tapi—ini sungguh luar bisa demiapapun! Hampir saja ia berlaku layaknya orang norak, tapi untung dia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Jongin mulai menggenggamnya kembali dan mengajaknya masuk.

Jongin menarik kursi untuk Sehun, langsung saja gadis itu duduk tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya 'Jongin benar-benar bukan orang kaya sembarangan.' Dan ia sedikit minder mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya ia adalah Sehun, ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "selamat datang Tuan muda. Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Sehun membulatkan kedua bola matanya, Tuan muda? Itu berarti—

"pesanan seperti biasa, dua porsi." Pelayan itupun mencatat pesanan Jongin, dia membungkkuk lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka berdua. Sehun langsung menatap jongin penuh selidik.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

"kau... aku tau kau bukan karyawan biasa sepertiku di Kim Corp kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "aku karyawan biasa sepertimu. Kenapa tidak?"

"entahlah. Hanya saja kau terlalu kaya untuk seukuran karyawan biasa."

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Jongin itu benar-benar. Semenjak bersama Sehun ia jadi lebih banyak tertawa lepas daripada terlalu banyak gombal sana sini. Ia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika ia sedang bersama Sehun.

"hey Sehun?"

"hmm."

Jeda sebentar, Sehun masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap sisi restoran Jongin. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang.. entahlah, Sehun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memandang dengan pandangan bingung.

"mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu.. _sugar_."

BLUSH

"h-hah?"

Sehun tak mengerti, kenapa hanya dengan panggilan itu ia langsung merasa tolol. Pikrannya _blank_ seketika. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan perutnya geli seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitikinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

" _sugar_. Aku akan memanggilmu _sugar_ mulai sekarang."

Sehun mendengus, "panggilan konyol macam apa itu." Ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya yang gugup dan menahan rasa sesak didadanya akibat panggilan Jongin barusan. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ia menjadi idiot hanya karena panggilan konyol itu. Apalagi yang memanggilnya si mesum Kim Jongin.

Ia bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan dibibir tebal Jongin, "aku tau kau menyukainya. Lihat, pipimu tidak bisa berbohong."

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Jatuh sudah harga dirinya dihadapan si mesum ini. Harus mengelak apalagi dirinya? Oh Tuhan rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam hiu saja—

"hey _sugar_ , mau sampai kapan kau melamun hm? Makanlah, itu adalah makanan favoritku jika sedang makan disini."

"ah?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menatap makanan yang sudah tersaji didepanya. Bacon. Dengan bermacam-macam sayuran disampingnya dan baunya benar-benar membuat lapar. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tak luput dari penglihatan Jongin.

Jongin mengusak kepala Sehun, "makanlah jika sudah lapar."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin sebentar sebelum menyantap makananya. melihat Sehun yang mulai makan, Jonginpun ikut memakan makanyanya. Mereka menghabiskan makan siang ini dalam diam.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

BRAK

"Sehun—uh? Kenapa ruanganya kosong? Apa ruanganya salah? Tapi ini sudah benar."

"ada apa?"

"tidak Baek, hanya saja Sehun tidak ada padahal aku yakin ini benar ruanganya."

"tidak mencoba hubungi ponselnya?"

Suho menepuk dahinya. "ah ya kenapa aku bisa lupa." Ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun namun suara baru saja tersambung gadis itu bisa mendengar suara ponsel yang berada diatas meja. Suho berjalan menuju meja Sehun dan melihat ponsel gadis pucat itu tergeletak diatas meja. Tasnya pun berada disamping ponselnya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"astaga si bodoh itu selalu saja ceroboh." Suho memijat pangkal hidungnya ia merasa pusing dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"sebenrarnya kemana anak itu!? "

Suho dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai diruangan Sehun, tapi anak itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak, padahal suho sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk menunggunya disini tapi bocah itu malah menghilang. Kenapa Sehun selalu berulah dan mmebuatnya pusing? Suho jadi merasa mengurus anak berumur enam tahun kalau seperti ini terus.

"mungkin Sehun pergi bersama temannya?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba menengankan Suho.

"teman apanya!? Dia itu galak dan bodoh mana ada yang mau berteman dengannya." Suho mendesah keras. "mungkin saat jam makan siang aku akan kembali kesini untuk memastikan keberadaanya. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan siang saja aku sudah terlalu lapar."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. keduanya memilih makan siang di restoran tepat didepan gedung perkantoran mereka. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, restoran ini selalu penuh disaat jam makan siang, tapi untungnya Suho masih mendapatkan bangku di paling pojok yang memuat untuk empat orang. Segera kedua gadis itu duduk disana dan memesan makananya. Sembari menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka sedikit berbincang sampai seseorang yang memakai pakaian, topi serba hitam dan wajah yang ditutupi dengan masker dan kacamata menghampiri meja mereka.

"boleh aku bergabung. Tempat ini sudah penuh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit merayu. Saat Suho hendak menolak, Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"oh tentu saja! Silahkan duduk." Memang dasarnya Byun Baekhyun si cerewet dan gadis yang _easy going_ membuatnya menerima kehadiran orang asing itu dengan mudah. Lelaki itu duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Tak lama, seorang lelaki dengan penampilan serupa menghampiri meja mereka lagi.

"disini kau rupanya." Lelaki yangbaru datang itu langsung duduk tepat dihadapan Suho. "oh kita satu meja dengan mereka?" tanyanya dan tak lama kemudian lelaki itu melepas masker dan kacamatanya. "Suho!?"

"Kris? YaTuhan." Suho menggumam. "kenapa dari sekian banyak pengunjung aku harus satu meja denganmu?"

Lelaki yang disamping Kris ikut membuka property nya dan terlihatlah wajah tampannya yang saat ini sedang memandang Kris bingung. "kalian saling mengenal?"

"tidak!"

"ya tentu saja."

Mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan. Membuat dua orang lainnya mengkerutkan dahinya. "jadi yang benar yang mana?"

"gadis ini yang kemarin aku ceritakan kepadamu, Yeol."

"wow jadi ini. Hai perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, sahabat Kris." Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tanganya memperkenalkan diri. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya malas sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Suho." Balasnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Lelaki itu tak memperdulikan tanggapan cuek Suho. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kepada gadis yang duduk disamping Suho dan mengulurkan tanganya kembali. "hai aku—"

Ucapannya terhenti kala melihat Baekhyun. Ia pernah beberapa kali melihat gadis ini di ruang latihan sekilas. Dan ternyata gadis ini sungguh cantik dan—entahlah ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Gadis didepanya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol meskipun ia sedikit bingung kenapa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"aku Baekhyun. Senang bisa bertatap muka langsung denganmu, sunbae."

"astaga, apa kau seorang dewi? Bagaimana ada wanita secantik dan selembut dirimu?" gurau Chanyeol. lelaki itu seakan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kata spontan seperti tadi.

"maaf?"

Plak

Kris menoyor kepala Chanyeol. dan benar saja lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera menatap garang Kris.

"sialan! Apa masalahmu?"

" _you idiot_."

"ap—"

"maaf sunbae? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Chanyeol tersadar jika ia masih menggenggam tangan lembut Baekhyun. Maka dengan senyum malu-malu ia segera menarik tangannya.

"ah tanganmu terlalu pas ditanganku." Chanyeol melemparkan gombalanya. "dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil saja oppa biar lebih akrab."

Bukanya tersipu atau senan, Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. 'dasar mata keranjang!' sungutnya dalam hati. Baekhyun memang baru debut. Namun ia sering melihat kelakuan tak senonoh Chanyeol yang sering bermain-main di belakang panggung. Awalnya ia salah satu fans berat Chanyeol. namun setelah melihat kelakuanya yang seperti itu, ia mundur menjadi fansnya. Ia bisa saja memaki Chanyeo, karena sudah berani merayunya. Tapi ia masih punya malu, ia baru saja debut dan ia belum terlalu terkenal seperti Chanyeol. lagipula Chanyeol adalah seniornya, jadi ia harus bersikap baik didepan lelaki itu walaupun ia tidak suka.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, Chanyeol segera mengambil tindakan, "eh kalau kau kau keberatan cukup memanggilku Chanyeol saja."

Saat Baekhyun hendak menjawab, pesanan mereka datang. Jadi gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. lelaki itu merasa Baekhyun terlalu cuek padanya. Padahal jika ia berkata seperti itu pada wanita lain, pasti wanita itu akan tersipu dan tak butuh waktu lama wanita itu langsung menggelendoti lenganya dengan manja. Tapi ini, bahkan Baekhyun tidak meliriknya! Oh ini hebat. Dan gadis itu semakin membuatnya penasaran. Dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranya begitu saja.

"hey Baek."

"hey Suho."

Kedua lelaki itu saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam. "seharusnya kita berpisah meja."

"ya, dan kau sangat mengangguku."

Chanyeol melotot, "kau yang pengganggu! Berkacalah sedikit harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku kita bisa duduk disini dengan para gadis—"

"diam! Jika kalian masih berisik aku akan meninju rahang kalian."

Ucapan pedas Suho membuat kedua lelaki tiang itu diam. Tak lama keduanya kembali bersura secara bersamaan.

"pulang nanti bisa kita bertemu?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"berhenti mengikutiku!"

"aku tidak mengikutimu."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Jongin yang tepat berada dibelakanya. "oh ya? Lalu ini apa!?"

"aku hanya mengantarkanmu sampai ke ruanganmu, dan memastikan bahwa kau aman. Itu saja."

Gadis itu menggeram, "demituhan aku sedang tidak berada di dalam hutan!"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tidak peduli jika gadis dihadapannya ini sudah terlalu emosi. Entahlah lelaki itu hanya masih ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"terserahmu lah." Sehun melanjutkan jalanya. Sepanjang lorong, banyak karyawan yang berbisik-bisik entah karena apa tapi gadis itu tak mau peduli. Toh mereka juga tak mengenal dirinya.

"aku sudah sampai. Jadi kau bisa pergi."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mengusirku? Tidak menyuruhku masuk terlebih dulu?" lelaki itu bisa melihat Sehun mengerang. Dalam hati ia tertawa, mungkin menggangu Sehun akan masuk kedalam list favoritnya.

"apa kau pengangguran? Aku yakin kau juga punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menjadi stalkerku."

"baiklah, sugar. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, ia menangkup pipi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya galak. "aku akan menjemputmu lagi dan kita akan pulang bersama." Saat Sehun akan menyela, Jongin segera mendahuluinya, "dan tak ada penolakan." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin mengecup lagi bibir Sehun, lalu segera pergi sebelum ia mendapatkan tamparan untuk kedua kalinya.

"brengsek, DASAR MESUM!"

..

Suho dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada diruangan Sehun. Suho baru saja mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan keduanya sudah mulai akab. Dan Sehun mulai menceritakan kejadian saat ia diajak pergi untuk makan siang oleh lelaki yang sama pada saat dipesta kepada Suho dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Suho sudah bertukar cerita masalah mereka menghilang satu sama lain dan kali ini mereka berdua kembali bertukar cerita.

Suho belum tau kalau lelaki yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kim Jongin alias bosnya. Sehun belum memberi tau namanya dan sepertinya Suho juga tak peduli akan hal itu.

Ketiga gadis itu menghela napas. "kenapa kita harus mengalami hal yang serupa?" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Entahlah bukanya bekerja mereka malah bercurhat ria di ruangan Sehun.

"eh tapi Sehun, apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa kau diberi ruangan seluas ini? Seperti manager saja." Kata Baekhyun, gadis sipit itu sedang mengamati ruangan kerja Sehun yang bisa dibilang 'wow' itu.

"benar." Suho menjentikkan jarinya. "kenapa kau sangat diistimewakan dihari pertama kau bekerja? Apa kau menyerahkan tubuhmu kepada bos disini?"

"sialan kau!"

Suho dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "ah~ tapi kau belum tau kan? Kalau bos disini katanya suka bermain dengan perempuan. Bahkan perempuannya itu sering dibawa masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dan setiap minggu wajahnya berbeda-beda. Ya aku akui sih bos kita ini memang tampan dan masih muda. Jika perilakunya baik aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Suho panjang lebar, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar saat ia menceritakan betapa tampannya bosnya itu.

Sehun hanya mendengus. "hentikan wajah yang menggelikan itu, Suho."

Gadis yang dipanggil hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya. Lalu hening sebentar, mereka terlarut dalam pikiranya masing-masing sampai suara tepukan tangan Baekhyun membuat mereka menatap gadis itu.

"aku punya rencana.."

.

.

.

TBC

Haaai~ ini fast update gak? Fast dong yaaa:') sempet stuck disini, karna gimana ya. Ini masih chap awal dan bakal susah buat moment otpnya karna ini jg masih tahap introducing. Kan aneh dong kalo baru chap2 awal tapi udah ada momen sweet2nya gitu TAT

Semakin bertambahnya chap aku janji kok bakal makin ningkatin momen2 kaihun chanbaek dan krisho. So, tetep ikutin dan tinggalkan jejak di ff ini ya!

Ohiya ada yg usul ff ini dipindah ke rated m aja? Awalnya aku jg mikir gt si, Cuma setelah aku pikir ulang karna disini blm ada adegan maturenya makanya aku taro di rated t. Menurut kalian dipindah ke m atau tetep di t? Saran ya aku butuhhhh.

Makasihh yg udh support aku. jd makin semangat nerusin ff ini waaupun aku jg sibuk sm tugas2 laknad itu:'))

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[thoifah ][ yousee ][ izz . sweetcity ][ YinYuliHun ][ leeminoznurhayati ][ kimoh1412 ][ Dewi430 ][ MinnieWW ][ SinAB ][ KAISOO forever ][ Junrae Wu ][ ohhaniehunnie ][ AwKaiHun ][ hun520han ][ fyodult ][ pratomoony ][ ohsanie ][ relks88 ][ qtpoop ][ KrisHo12 ]**

Maaf gabisa bales satu2, ini udah malem dan bsk masih harus ngampus pagi:') makasih jg yg udh fav follow nya. Ditunggu review+saran2 kalian yaa:D

Last

Review please?


End file.
